<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Steal A Heart by ironhoshi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29219109">To Steal A Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironhoshi/pseuds/ironhoshi'>ironhoshi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Royalty, BAMF Cal Kestis, Canon-Typical Violence, Fusion of Star Wars Legends and Disney Canon, I accidentally wrote a Cinderella story?, Jaster Mereel Lives, M/M, Mand'alor Jango Fett, Mandalorian Boba Fett, Mandalorian Jango Fett, Mandalorian Prince Alpha, Mandalorian Prince Boba, Mandalorian Prince Fox, Mandalorian Royal Family, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parental Hondo Ohnaka, Space Pirates, Star Wars has random wars, i just think they are neat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:21:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29219109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironhoshi/pseuds/ironhoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>His gaze swept over the space below him, his arms leaning against the carved railing, and he narrowed his eyes. How was he supposed to get through that door unnoticed? Greez should have turned down this particular job. Rumor had it that any person that stole from the Royal family of Mandalore tended to lose their limbs...and then their life. </p><p>"I see it," he responded. "You owe me after this."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boba Fett/Cal Kestis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>232</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>....ahem. I am so sorry for another WIP.<br/>Mandalorian Royal Family and space pirates and Jedi! How could I not???</p><p>Selecting tags on mobile is a pain so I'll update them when I get home.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Music seemed to curl and weave around the jeweled dancers. Lights twinkled above like frozen starlight. The whole thing was whimsical, rather like an elaborate music box. Cal smirked and made sure his mask covered his upper face. If one looked too closely at his attire they'd realize it was nowhere near as fancy as the other guests. The silk was a mere mockery and the embroidery was done by a machine.  </p><p>"Cal," Greez’s voice crackled in his ear, "Intel says what we want is through the second door to the left of the throne." </p><p>His gaze swept over the space below him, his forearms resting against the carved railing, and he narrowed his eyes. How was he supposed to get through that door unnoticed? Greez should have turned down this particular job. Rumor had it that any person that stole from the Royal Family of Mandalore tended to lose their limbs...and then their life. </p><p>"I see it," he responded. "You owe me after this." </p><p>"Yeah, yeah, kid. You know I'm good for it. Hondo guarantees that it isn't as highly guarded as some of the other stuff you've acquired for us." His nose scrunched up slightly at that. The translation was clear, he was going to have a difficult time tonight. Part of him debated just joining the party below, mingle amongst the masked partiers, but he knew that wasn't his world. That was a world dripping in beskar and gems. </p><p>He didn't belong, no matter what mask he wore.</p><p>He just needed to weave the Force around him like a cloak in such a way that people just sort of looked away from him. A mere misdirection of unwanted gazes. He’d slink through the door, easy, and once inside he could grab the relic. Cal hoped there was a window he could jump out of to make his escape. He began to go over the map of the palace in his mind and tried to recall where all the windows were. Hondo’s map had been questionable and had focused more on where all the supposed expensive scores were than on means of egress. </p><p>"So extravagant," he drawled out in a disgusted tone while watching the people below. </p><p>"Isn't it though," someone asked suddenly next to him. He tensed. Cal sent a prayer towards the sky before glancing at the new arrival. </p><p>Their mask looked like it was crafted from actual beskar and gleamed under the light in such a way it seemed to glow. Dark curls were pinned back into a tight bun, which had to be giving the other a headache he thought inappropriately. Their clothes were far nicer than his and, for once, he felt like the actual Scrap Rat he once was next to someone. Hondo had found him on Bracca, lost and confused. His Master had unfortunately been shuffled loose of the mortal coil and the exuberant pirate had been a welcome friend. He should have gone back to the Order, should have requested they find any Jedi, but instead, he had let himself fall into the world of piracy. </p><p>"Enough glitter down there to feed a planet," he remarked in a purposefully distracted tone. </p><p>"I suppose it would depend on the planet," came the rebuttal. Cal forced his gaze away from the smirking person and cast his look back towards the dance below. "All that glitters down there wouldn't feed everyone on this planet." </p><p>He bit the inside of his cheek as the person mimicked his stance by leaning against the railing as well. This was an unwanted complication. </p><p>"No, perhaps not, but it would go a long way in helping pave the way. That brooch there; that looks obscenely large even from up here, would catch a decent price. You could use those credits to help start several farms. Those farms would then help feed many, as well as give people a means of earning credits." </p><p>"Ah, you are a planner and a soft heart." The words danced on the edge of condescending but didn't quite take the final turn thanks to the amused tone. He kept his gaze fixed below and refused to glance at the person teasing him.</p><p>"And if I am? Not enough in the galaxy." </p><p>The galaxy could use some more compassion. The Jedi tried, but there weren't enough of them to help every creature in danger. There was a point where people had to begin helping themselves. One couldn't blame the flood on the Jedi when one didn't bother to shore up the riverbank. </p><p>The Mandalorian sector of space seemed to survive just well without any Knights showing up to help. The relationship between the two factions was strained, but that supposedly had to do with a rich history of fighting each other. Cal had trouble picturing the fancy people below fighting violently against the Order, but he didn't know enough yet. He was holding his judgment in check for the moment. </p><p>"Cal," Greez hissed in his ear. "What are you doing-" Further words were lost to his shock as he found himself being yanked away from the railing. </p><p>"Dance with me." An order. His eyes widened beneath his mask and he felt his heart hammer out a new symphony. </p><p>"I am afraid I would injure your feet if we attempted to dance." His voice went up an octave as he found himself pressed up against the front of the other. Smugness radiated from the Mandalorian like waves of heat. </p><p>"Then we dance up here. No one will know." Before he could protest further he found himself swept into a dance. Cal was suddenly thankful Hondo had seriously taught him how to dance when he was younger. Oh, <i>of course</i>, that cunning Captain had taught him for moments like this. His gloved fingers tightened around the other’s hands while he tried to focus on not being overly graceful. Pretending to be bad at dancing was actually rather difficult. </p><p>"Why would you decide to dance with me?" </p><p>He was honestly curious. He wasn't as finely decked out like everyone else and he certainly didn't carry himself like an aristocrat. Oh, he could strut through any space as if he belonged, but it wasn't quite the same as those born with a silver spork in their mouth. </p><p>"You clearly think this party is in ill taste, but you are here. You are either an idiot for talking poorly of this or you know you can handle any repercussions." </p><p>Oh, that wasn't a good reply. He choked on air when he found himself dipped backward abruptly. His grip tightened on those hands. The mask on his face seemed to threaten to slip or at least that was what his mind was telling him. This was a dangerous situation. A glint of light caught his attention. He jerked his gaze towards the shiny object. Cufflink. <i>Cufflink in the shape of the Royal Family's crest.</i> The Mythosaur skull was judging him with its crystal eyes.</p><p>Kark. </p><p>He was dancing with one of the princes. </p><p>Double kark. </p><p>What had Hondo told him? What details had Greez given him? Jango Fett was Mand'alor, which was the King, and he had three sons. Crown Prince Alpha Fett, Second Prince Fox Fett, and then there was the youngest- Third Prince Boba Fett. Cal had the feeling he was dealing with the youngest, well that or someone who was daring enough to pretend to belong to the Mand’alor’s family. He doubted the retired Mand’alor, Jaster Mereel, would stand for anyone pretending at being a part of his family.</p><p>A faint sound of surprise actually escaped as he was yanked back up. He tried to stop himself from crashing into the Prince and ended up stumbling slightly. A smirk was his reward. </p><p>"Ba'buir is looking for you," a rough voice declared near them. Ah, that was probably why he had been righted. Cal's eyes widened as the hands holding his tightened a fraction. </p><p>"Ba'buir can wait," his dance partner managed to snap in the most controlled tone he had ever heard. </p><p>"You promised."</p><p>The hands were like shackles against his now. He had the feeling if he tried to free himself then he'd regret the decision. The older Prince was clearly staring at him, trying to figure out who he was. Was his mask secured enough? He should have tinted his hair so the startling red shade wouldn't make him stick out- No, those thoughts were useless. He needed to remain calm even while this job was going belly up so karking fast. The comm was thankfully silent. </p><p>"Ten minutes," the older one ordered. "If you aren't there in ten minutes I'm sending our ori'vod to get you." Now, he thought, would be a great time for a distraction of momentous proportions to happen. The sound of boots walking away seemed to echo in his ears. He had just been in the presence of two members of the Royal Family and he wasn't sure why. </p><p>Cal wanted to run. </p><p>"So." He bit his lower lip as his hands were jerked higher, causing him to step just a little too close to the person he was now positive was the Third Prince. "Going to attempt your assassination now?"</p><p>"What," Cal blurted out in actual surprise. "I came here to steal from you, not kill anyone!" He had not meant to be so honest, but despite the best efforts of Greez and Hondo, well, he still sometimes spoke without thinking. </p><p>Eyes widened behind the mask in front of him and then laughter seemed to invade his mind. </p><p>"So you are an idiot." It should have been insulting, it should have made him angry, but instead Cal was just left feeling confused. The lilt that curled around those words was oddly affectionate. "You have several blades hidden on you."</p><p>"For protection, not murder! I am not some cheap assassin," he scoffed as his irritation grew. </p><p>"But you are a cheap thief?" He could see the amusement bubbling in those eyes. It burst like fire. </p><p>"Nothing about me is cheap." He was, he agreed, an idiot. He was sassing one of the Fetts. He was so going to die tonight if he didn't run soon. Cal tried to free his hands and the slick material of the gloves threatened to pull away from his hands. </p><p>"Tsk. I don't think so. We still have more time before I need to go see the Enforcer of the family." Yeah, he was very much going to die or at least that was what he thought right before he found himself suddenly twirling into another dance. </p><p>"Of all the ways to detain a criminal, well, this is certainly the most creative I've encountered," he drawled out in an attempt to hide his confusion. There should have been a call for guards or a fight, not whatever this was. The music flitted about them while they danced. Echoes of laughter and smiles brushed past him like leaves in a breeze. </p><p>"So you get caught often. A soft heart and a bad thief," the Prince quipped. The curl of those lips was distracting. "Strange though, an idiot thief that seems to care whether or not people thrive."</p><p>Cal opened his mouth to counter the remark, but any word he might have uttered was lost amongst the roaring sound that came suddenly from below. He tried to turn his head to look towards the dance floor, but suddenly a hand was grabbing his chin. Fingers tightened painfully and kept him staring right at the Third Prince. What trap had he just fallen into now?</p><p>The Third Prince mouthed a word and Cal felt suddenly like the floor was vanishing beneath his feet.</p><p>
  <i>Pirates.</i>
</p><p>Hondo would never attack like this which meant one of the more ruthless pirate crews was attacking. Now he had the enormous risk of getting caught by Hondo's enemies and that was somehow much worse than being executed by the Mandalorians. Cal had often been told he'd catch a pretty price on the black market and any other crew would be more than willing to sell him. Yeah, he really should have turned this job down. He tried once more to turn his head, but the grip tightened further. The jaws of the trap were shutting.</p><p>"I think it would be wise for you to seriously think about your next action."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cal flashed him a smug smirk before leaping up onto the railing with a slight aid from the Force. He rocked back on his heels slightly as he decided to show some of that Ohnaka flair. "Remember, your Highness, I have a soft heart and am a mere idiot." </p><p>The time for banter was over.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So there are going to be mentions of a character named Tibalt and they are not mine! They are on loan from the amazing ~sensibleshroom!  Their concept was just epic and I jumped at the chance to borrow them. :3 </p><p>Also, thank you for enjoying yet another crazy AU idea of mine. </p><p>Ahem, minor angst in the beginning and some violence later.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>°°°°°</p>
  <p><b>Six Years Ago</b> </p>
  <p>°°°°°</p>
</div>The pear was bruised, but it was still the most beautiful thing he had ever seen for some reason. Maybe it had been his time just eating the slop called food from the Guild, but what was in his hands was perfection. Suddenly his galaxy was opening back up to things he had once known all thanks to one charismatic pirate. His trembling fingers wrapped around the piece of fruit while he tried not to shiver. He had been cold since Bracca. Cal wasn’t even sure he’d ever get warm again or get rid of the smell of oil that seemed to coat him.<p>Everything had gone wrong with a single mission to Bracca.</p><p>They had been jumped by slavers. Master Tapal would be still alive if Cal hadn't taken a blaster bolt to the face. His anguished cry as pain ripped across his flesh had distracted his Master. Cal had gotten Jaro Tapal killed with his inability to regulate his pain. He had gotten Jaro Tapal killed with his inability to move a lightsaber fast enough. </p><p>He didn't deserve to be a Jedi. </p><p>A year had passed since that awful moment in his life and he had been spent that time working as a member of the Scrapper Guild. The hideous brand was overly large on his slender arm and stuck there for the rest of his life as a reminder he had enlisted.</p><p>Yes, a year had passed and then Hondo and his crew arrived.  Hondo had smiled at him and promised a new life with a simple gesture. He had reached out towards that hand without a second thought while the Force remained silent. Everything after that was a blur. A new life...</p><p>What was he supposed to do with that offer?</p><p>Who was he now? </p><p>Cal tightened his grip on the already bruised pear as his thoughts began to spiral. Maybe going with Hondo had not been that wise-</p><p>"You are supposed to eat it," a voice drawled out in amusement. Cal glanced up from the pear in surprise and found himself staring at someone crouching down to stare him in the eyes. He was sitting on the floor, in the cargo hold, behind some containers. He hadn't thought he'd be found here. Hondo had pretty much left him to his own devices after making sure he was cleaned, clothed, and fed. Now he was staring into violet eyes while a sensation of calm seemed to settle over him.</p><p>"He didn't tell me to eat it," he finally mumbled. </p><p>"Our dad meant for you to eat it, new baby brother." </p><p>Family. Well, that was a start at figuring out who he was and what he was to do.</p><p>Cal raised the pear to his mouth and took a large bite while the older boy with the crimson skin smiled.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>°°°°°</p>
  <p>
    <b>PRESENT DAY</b>
  </p>
  <p>°°°°°</p>
</div>Screams echoed through the room and tangled up with the sound of beskar laced weapons clashing against vibroblades. Blaster fire exploded. What had once been glittering was now becoming marred with violence.<p>"Let me go. People are going to die," he bit out. He needed to run, he needed to fight, he just needed to do something. Pirates could be vicious and some took particular joy in painting the galaxy in ichor. If it was one of the more violent crews, well, he was in for a bad time. The fact he belonged to Hondo meant he had a target on his back. Hondo and Tilbat made a lot of enemies and he tended to simply just be guilty by association in the eyes of those people.</p><p>"Are you with them?" There wasn't an accusation in the question. Strange. The Third Prince wasn't just automatically assuming he was with the vile attackers, no, he was merely trying to place where Cal's loyalties lay for some reason.</p><p>"No." </p><p>The fingers on his chin vanished. He shifted his jaw side to side as he glared slightly at the Third Prince. That was one annoyingly strong grip. A slight smirk appeared on the other’s face. Well, that couldn't be good.</p><p>"You could rob us blind while the guards are distracted with the riff-raff." </p><p>Yeah, he could, but he wasn't going to do that. He snorted in disgust at the mere suggestion. Jerk.</p><p>"I think people dying is a tad more important," he pointed out. He took a step back and then another. The Third Prince made no move to stop him. No, those eyes were just watching him like a predator watched some prey. Cal flashed him a smug smirk before leaping up onto the railing with the slight aid of the Force. He rocked back on his heels slightly as he decided to show some of that Ohnaka flair. "Remember, your Highness, I have a soft heart and am a mere idiot." </p><p>The time for banter was over.</p><p>A hand started to stretch out towards him, perhaps to stop him, but Cal leaned back with his arms stretched out wide. The sensation of falling always got him at first, his heart raced, and then he shoved the panic aside. The Prince was rushing towards the railing and he caught a glimpse of that beskar mask. He wasn’t sure what possessed him but he grinned before twisting in the air. The marbled floor was rushing towards him like a promise of pain and he knew the landing was going to send a jolt through him. He bent his knees as he landed, but the annoying teeth-rattling sensation still raced through his body. Yeah, should have abused the Force some more. A warning echoed in his mind and he shifted before he could really think. </p><p>He grabbed his weapons.</p><p>Vibrodaggers locked across a vibroblade while he planted a knee on the ground to further stop the downward swing towards a child. Who brought a kriffing child to an event like this? Why were rich people so weird? No, wrong thought! He snarled at the pirate that had just tried to maim a child and surged up from the ground, moving straight into the offensive. He fell straight into what his older brother called 'The Zone.' He moved without thinking, daggers crackling as he went, and forced the pirate back. The sound of them striking filled his mind. From the corner of his eye, he saw the kid run towards safety. </p><p>Good. One life saved.</p><p>"Well, well, well," a gravelly voice said a second before he threw himself backward a step. A sword bit into the ground where he had been. Marble earned a wound, but at least he still had his head. He slowly turned his face towards the new opponent. "I'd recognize that hair anyway. What's Ohnaka's youngest doing here?"</p><p>Great. Well, this job was going from bad to beyond horrible. He flipped a dagger in his hand and shifted his stance. He could handle two at once. </p><p>"Going to fight us without your big brother around? Adorable. I can't wait to see your family crying when you get shipped back to them in cute little pieces." </p><p>Cal clenched his jaw as he took a step to the side, drawing them farther away from the center of the room, and like puppets, the pirates moved with him. They clearly thought they could take him. Oh, yeah, time to act like Tibalt then. They seemed so fixated on the guy that he figured he might as well give them what they wanted. If this worked, and he lived, he was going to be in so much trouble later. He threw a dagger outwards towards the first pirate, blocking the sound of a strangled, wet sounding cry as he surged forward to connect his forehead with the other’s face. A cracking sound erupted between them. What-</p><p>A strange sensation ghosted across his face and then cool air was hitting where a mask should have been. </p><p>That...that was not good.</p><p>He barely heard the pieces clattering against the ground at his feet. He was never going to hear the end of this. Cal took the chance to sheath his remaining vibrodagger while the injured pirate stumbled backward. Hands clutched at a broken nose. "Rat, I'm going to kil-" </p><p>Cal didn't let the muffled threat finish being uttered, no, he tackled the man straight around the middle with as much momentum as he could muster. They sailed towards an impressive mural of a window and he had a moment of feeling bad for what he was about to do. He pushed out with the Force just before the pirate's back connected with the window. Brilliant colors erupted around them like an exploding star. The cheap fabric of his shirt ripped in various spots as the jagged glass tore at him. To die in such a dramatic fashion would make his Captain proud and his brother furious. </p><p>"Greez," he yelled into his comm. "I'm gonna need a lift, now!" </p><p>"About time, kid! You should have heard the chatter on the back channels- looks like a different crew-"</p><p>"I know." He managed to yank his arms free a mere fraction of a second before they hit the ground. The sound of landing made his stomach queasy, but he had heard far worst sounds thanks to Tibalt and Hondo. "That's why I need the ride!" </p><p>He pushed himself up off the now rather ended pirate, staggering slightly as he did. He hurt. A bacta bath sounded amazing suddenly. A groan escaped him as several things occurred to him at once. He hadn't stolen the relic, he had accidentally told the Third Prince that he was there to steal, and then he had been kriffing recognized. Hondo was going to get some very angry comms soon. </p><p>"Kark."</p><p>The sensation of being watched caused the hairs on the back of his neck to stand on end. Time to go.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>°°°°°</p>
</div>The pirates were handled quickly by the guards and several of the guests and clean up was already in process. What had been a whimsical, and very boring, atmosphere was now a sort of lackluster chaos. Boba approved of the change. The most interesting aspect of the night was gone without a name and that was something he did not approve of at all. He halted just before the now rather destroyed window. Buir was going to complain for days about a piece of history being destroyed. He kicked a brightly colored shard out the opening and frowned.<p>Boba still wasn’t entirely sure what he had just witnessed, but he knew the thief had his full attention now. He had thought, at first, that the other was an amateur, hardly worth worrying about, but now he knew the other was deadly. This was hardly the first time someone had dared to attack the palace and it certainly wouldn’t be the last. There were plenty of di’kute in the galaxy that wanted to say they were the ones to make the Royal Family fall. The masked thief with the scarlet hair hadn't seemed to want that though.</p><p>Had he really wanted to steal? What had been the target? Boba had more questions than answers and it was starting to annoy him.</p><p>“Bob’ika,” his ba’buir said softly while placing a hand on his shoulder. He glanced up at the man before shifting his gaze back to the destruction. “Friend of yours?”</p><p>His lips quirked to the side in a smirk as he kept staring out the window. </p><p>“No, not yet, but he will be,” he promised. This was a hunt he was going to enjoy very much.</p><p>Alpha snorted from his other side and leaned over to pick up half of a broken mask. “It isn’t even expensive-” Boba snagged the broken portion of the mask free from his ori’vod’s fingers. </p><p>“Doesn’t matter. Did you see how he headbutted that pirate?” </p><p>“It was sloppy.” Alpha was clearly looking down on the thief for lack of skill. Skill could be honed, fine-tuned, and he was going to make sure once the thief was back by his side that such a thing happened. With the proper weapons and training that di'kut could rival even the great Jango Fett.</p><p>“We can fix that.” Boba glanced up at his ori’vod and raised an eyebrow in challenge. His own beskar mask had been pushed up into his hair after the clean-up had started so his brother was getting the full effect of his glare. Alpha snorted before crossing his arms over his chest. They’d get the thief back. His fingers tightened on the mask section he held and he thought he heard a ghost of a chuckle escaping Jaster.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Well, this has been fun, your Highness, but-” Boots pivoted and then the horrible thief was running. Boba cursed before giving chase. His own steps were haphazard, dodging books and datapads. A few times he slid, nearly going down hard to eat marbled flooring. The pirate, however, was dexterous and ran like he was used to such chaos.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Piraaaaaaaaates. No thoughts, only pirates. </p><p>Thank you for waiting on me to get back to writing this. I hope it was well worth it &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His finger drummed out an erratic tune against the tabletop while he did his best to keep an indifferent look on his face. Alpha was smirking at him, something their buir was oblivious to, all thanks to the fact Alpha and Fox were on the same side of the table as him. Boba rather felt like he was under interrogation. He hadn't done anything wrong! He shifted in his seat which caused a slight stutter to the already jarring tune he had been tapping out. Fox snorted and quickly turned it into a cough.</p><p>He was going to get even later.</p><p>"Boba," Jango finally began softly, "Myles informs me that you want to redirect some of our patrols to look for pirates." Boba, not Bob'ika. Great. Alpha's smirk grew stronger while Fox lifted an eyebrow slowly. Oh, yeah, he was definitely getting interrogated here. </p><p>"And if I did?" His voice bristled with defense and Jango merely fixed him with a look. </p><p>"There is nothing wrong with it per se, but with the number of times, you've been in the security center… I have some concerns-"</p><p>"He just wants to find his crush," Fox interrupted. Boba lashed out with a foot under the table, but it was his buir that flinched when his boot connected hard. Kark. </p><p>"Since I am positive you are going to do something...questionable if I don't support you I will allow you and your ba'buir to go on a short trip. The old man has been talking about visiting some library." Any elation Boba had been feeling at getting permission to leave was promptly dashed against the ground. His father was a cruel man, he lamented. Jaster was notorious for getting lost in his boring history nonsense. A short trip? More like a long torture session involving musty volumes of literature. Alpha full out grinned, all teeth and danger. "I'll leave the security detail to Jaster. I'll expect a comm every single day cycle and-"</p><p>"Have fun learning the history of how plants on Dathomir evolved into flesh eaters," Fox interrupted. Jango just sighed when Alpha burst out laughing. Control was quickly slipping away from all of them.</p><p>"I'll feed you to a plant," Boba blurted out. </p><p>"Looking to move up the ranks of inheritance?" Alpha questioned with a bemused look. "Buir, looks like Boba is finally taking his small crown seriously." </p><p>Boba wondered just how much trouble he’d get in if he just shot at his ori’vode. Not to kill, obviously, but just to give them a warning. The look Jango was giving him made him realize his thoughts must have been broadcast on his face.</p><p>Kark.</p><p>He settled on suddenly lunging across the trouble while yelling erupted.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>°</p>
</div>A bed had never seemed so welcoming.<p>Cal collapsed face-first onto the cot and grunted as a large weight settled on his back a mere moment later. Heat spread through his limbs from the overly large creature. While it felt nice, well, he couldn't exactly relax. The faint musk he associated with the nexu tickled at his nose. Oh, it wasn’t as heady. Someone had enjoyed a bath against their wishes it seemed. The creature shifted, pinning him more, and a wuff of air tussled the back of his head. Sweets, despite being so big, moved so silently at times and he knew Tibalt wasn't that far behind. His older brother had certainly orchestrated the furry visit. Using Sweets as a means of distracting or controlling Cal was a favorite pastime. Honestly, there was no point. He was fine. The injuries would heal! Tibalt just liked overreacting- The mere thought of his brother seemed to herald in the other's arrival. </p><p>So much for rest.</p><p>"You didn't even take your shirt off!"</p><p>"I'm fine," he grumbled into his pillow. His back began to tremble under the vibration of Sweets' overly loud purr. He could feel the sensation in his teeth. Each deep sound sent shockwaves through his bones. A second too late came the realization that, yes, Sweets was actually acting as the distraction just like he feared. Tibalt struck. The sound of fabric ripping filled the room and then cool air slammed into his injured arm. The flesh bumped immediately. Cal couldn’t even really be upset about the now missing sleeve since it had technically been ruined by the jump through the window. He didn’t protest until he felt the faint cool sting of the cleaning solution against one of the various slashes on his arm. He hissed loudly while his brother tsked in an exaggerated way.</p><p>“What did you get in a fight with,” Tibalt asked rhetorically. “An Ewok with vibroneedles? I mean, hey, I hated that shirt, but not that much.”</p><p>Cal snorted hard into the pillow. </p><p>“I pushed someone through a window and followed after them.” </p><p>No point in lying, not when his older brother would just badger him for the truth. </p><p>Silence greeted his remark and then the sound of his own swears invaded the air. Tibalt had smacked him in the side rather hard. Kriffing stung! Thank the stars all of his tattoos were healed because otherwise, that would have really hurt! The soft purples and blues of the purrgils that wrapped up his side and across his ribs on his right side had been agonizing to get, but well worth it in the end. A part of him, the part that was clearly into the pain, wanted to decorate his skin even more with the intricate designs telling the story of the creatures pirates ran into in the vast ocean of space. </p><p>More swears escaped him when a larger portion of his skin was suddenly exposed to the air thanks to his brother further destroying the once nice shirt completely. Fabric ripped, swears were exchanged, and Cal wondered what he had done to deserve this again. Sweets only shifted a little and soon enough warm fur was against his back. A strangled sound escaped about the time the oversized creature decided to lick the back of his head. </p><p>"Tell him to stop! I'm not a kit-"</p><p>"Mmm, don't think I will. I need to doctor each of these wounds, Cal. He is my assistant since we both know you'd run otherwise."</p><p>He couldn't argue that. He merely settled on letting out a sound of annoyance while he was subjected to his hair being styled by a large, scratchy tongue.</p><p>"I have a job for us, dad lined something up that requires your skills," Tibs informed him while cleaning a larger cut on his arm. Cal made a face into the mattress. The translation was simple; he had to touch things until one gave off the right history. Great.</p><p>Yeah, the rest he craved was completely out of the window now.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>°</p>
</div>It had taken them a week to get to the library Jaster wanted to visit. A week where Boba had most certainly not fantasized about the horrible thief from the party. No one could prove that he had stared at the shattered bits of mask while in his bunk. Those sections of the mask, that he hadn't stared at, were currently safe in his belt pouch while he gazed up at the decorated ceiling of the library. It was a mosaic, but he couldn't figure out what it was supposed to be depicting. Large blobs of white mixed with blue and those might have been people. He narrowed his eyes and cocked his head to the side while trying to make the image focus into something that made sense. He honestly wanted to be anywhere else, but he was stuck sitting next to Jaster and a pile of ancient flimsi books. His ba'buir was deaf to the galaxy thanks to those written words. Boba could have set off a tiny firework on the man's head and not elicited a reaction. So when there was a strange tumbling-like noise elsewhere in the library they supposedly had to themselves? Well, he was the only one that glanced in the general direction of said noise.<p>"I'll be right back," he informed Jaster before pushing himself away from the table. His ba'buir only gave a faint grunt of acknowledgment in response, which was fine. He pressed his forehead against the side of Jaster's head and then slipped off to investigate the source of the sound. They were in a well-guarded library, the type that required a specific pass to get into, and yet someone or something had found its way in. He wasn't ashamed to admit his thoughts immediately jumped to hair like fire and a cheeky smirk. </p><p>That, he rationalized, wasn't possible. There was no way he was in the one place, at the right time, where a certain pirate was breaking in. The odds were too high.</p><p>His hand went to his Westar as he moved silently, fingers unclipping the clasp on his holster. If this wasn’t the pirate then he was going to vent some frustration by scaring the soul out of someone. It was times like this he had to admit that he was the brat of the family, not that he was ever going to inform Fox or Alpha. They'd be too damn smug about being right- Before he could plot out ways to terrorize the intruder another muffled thump echoed. Were they dropping books? Jaster would be furious. He didn’t care that much. Boba took a deep breath, pulled his blaster free, and jumped around the edge of the bookshelf.</p><p>A book slipped from a pale hand and all he saw were wide green eyes. </p><p>The odds, it seemed, were laughing in his face. </p><p>“You,” he blurted out. Not his finest moment, for sure, but he felt like he had just been smacked in the face with a baby rancor. </p><p>“Me,” came the response. A beat of frozen silence and then the pirate was flashing him a disarming smile. “This puts a kink in things.” </p><p>Boba took a step forward and then several things happened at once. The shelf lurched violently. The very ground seemed to heave. Books began to cascade down like really painful hail. The pirate merely winked at him, knelt amongst the chaos, and when he straightened he held an ancient-looking flimsi book in his gloved hand. A laugh of confusion left him, high-pitched and unwanted. Why was he only wearing one glove? No, wrong thought to have at this moment! </p><p>“Well, this has been fun, your Highness, but-” Boots pivoted and then the horrible thief was running. Boba cursed before giving chase. His own steps were haphazard, dodging books and datapads. A few times he slid, nearly going down hard to eat marbled flooring. The pirate, however, was dexterous and ran like he was used to such chaos. Sure footfalls rang in Boba’s ears and glided there with the sound of laughter. </p><p>“Wait-” He stretched a hand out, reaching in vain, mere finger widths away from the edge of that black fitted top. The cowl was bunched around shoulders and if he just stretched a little further- </p><p>“Duck,” came the order. Oh, kark, no! Boba threw himself downward while twisting back to motion for his ba’buir to abort whatever he was about to do. The sound of the blaster going off filled the space. Red cut through the air. The pirate simply seemed to sidestep right before the bolt slammed into a window. A fracture grew and just seemed to keep growing. </p><p>“Thanks,” the pirate called while giving a mock salute. “This is going to hurt a lot less now.” </p><p>What?</p><p>Boba could only stare as the di’kut crashed through the already shattering window as a means of escape. That was the second time he had witnessed that stunt and, yet again, he found it made him feel like lava was coursing through his veins. </p><p>“You know,” his ba’buir drawled out while coming to a stop next to him, “I can see it.” Boba blinked and looked up from where he had ended up kneeling on the floor. See what? He raised an eyebrow in question. Jaster glanced down at him, holstering his blaster, and gave him a smirk that made his insides go oddly cold. “Why you love him, Bob’ika. Can’t wait to have him as my grandson-in-law.”</p><p>“Ba’buir, <i>no!</i>”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh, so close. Boba almost caught his boy. </p><p>I look forward to hearing what you think!!!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feel free to stop by and say hi, I like it when people say hi.<br/>https://ironhoshi.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>